The 43rd Annual Hunger Games
by falconer54
Summary: What happens when you mix bubble gum, hammers, taco stands, and the Hunger Games? THIS happens. A collab. between me and textilesof8. 100% crackfic. Do not own.


**Peridot's P.O.V.**

I look at the Cornucopia in dismay. _Are there ANY good weapons?_ I see inside what should be well stocked with weapons, but just see various hammers, flyswatters, pillows, duct tapes, and baseball bats. The Cornucopia normally has supply packs, but there are hotel brochures from the Capitol instead. I look around to see if there is any food, but I only see jolly ranchers and bubble gum. What kind of Cornucopia is _this?_

**Cheyenne's P.O.V.**

I'm going to die. _Very quickly._ I'm only 14 years old, but I'm pretty tall, so that might give me some advantage. The fighting will either be even or very painful because it would take very long to die. Small comfort. I think I can hear Adele playing in the distance. _Adele? _The lyrics are pretty ironic. _I wish nothing but the best for you…_ Seriously? Then quit putting us in this freakin' arena already.

**Peridot's P.O.V.**

The Cornucopia is useless. I'd be better off finding a branch. I faintly hear music playing. OHMYGOD IT'S ADELE, MY FAVORITE 21st CENTURY SINGER! I look at the bubble gum my allies from 2 and 4 have collected, and I remember that my district partner is a bubble gum addict. We try to make a kill on that weakling girl from 3, but there's a loud "POP!" and me and my allies groan as we turn around and see Rex, my stupid district partner.

**Cheyenne's P.O.V.**

A short time later…

I sigh and prepare to make a camp when an unnaturaly bright spot reflects on the ground five yards in front of me. Ignoring a cannon blast, I edge closer, and make out the gleaming blade. _Huh?_ A knife! There's a weapon in the arena, and it's mine! _My... my precious… _I run and grab it before anyone sees me, and run into a patch of dandilions. The sky becomes dark suddenly and I hear the anthem.

**Peridot's P.O.V.**

I look at the sky and the first image is my stupid district partner who I choked to death because he wouldn't stop singing, "A BILLION PACKETS OF GUM ON THE WALL, A BILLION PACKETS OF GUUUM!" I couldn't stand it after 200 verses. The next image is the weakling boy from 3 that that hothothothoooot boy from 2 knocked out after couple blows to his temple with a hammer. The next image is the puny 12 year old from six. I think she stepped off her plate before the games began. Only 3 dead. On the first night. This games sucks.

**Cheyenne's P.O.V.**

I woke up in the middle of the night to Mozart's Moonlight Sonata at full blast. _That song is completely out of place here. _I'm getting pretty hungry, so I decide to eat a Hershey bar from my food pile. _I am starving._ I decide to go find some decent food, I mean, there has to be something. In no time, I find a taco stand, and the person operating it is a mutt. _What the [censored]? _The guy pounces on me, and I grab my knife and stab him in the neck. He lies on the ground dead. _That was easy._ I help myself to some soft tacos.

**Peridot's P.O.V.**

I haven't received any parcels from sponsors yet. _I probably shouldn't have killed Rex. _I start making out with Zander (Mr. Hothot from 2) and realize our love is doomed because only one of us can live. So I put him in a headlock and beat the crap out of him. At least that stops his district partner from singing "Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" from Lion King. The boy from 4 helps me by beating him in the temple over and over again in the temple with a baseball bat. He lies dead and I start bawling when I realized what I had done. We were going to figure out a way to escape the arena and have a fairytale wedding in a white church and live in a black house and have two kids and they would be victors! The only way I can heal my broken heart, is to have a KILLING SPREE!

**Cheyenne's P.O.V.**

In the last two hours, I've heard six cannons. I jump as I hear another one. I hear a shrill voice shout "KILLING SPREE" and duck out of the way as the careers pass. By the end of the day, Only the careers, me, the girl from 11 and the boy from twelve are alive.

**District 11 Tribute Girl's P.O.V.**

I wake up to the sound of Adele's "Setting Fire to the Rain" and to a rainstorm and the smell of smoke. The rain is actually on fire. Screaming now, I numbly think _Watch it burn as it touches MY fa-ace. _The last thing I hear is the sound of the cannon.

**District 12 Tribute Boy's P.O.V.**

The smoke fills my eyes. I hear shouting behind me. I feel lightheaded as I breathe in more and more smoke. I feel a sharp stab in my back and start coughing. I feel dizzy…

**Peridot's P.O.V.**

I hear a cannon. Aw yeah, that's two down, one to go! But first I have to kill my two remaining allies that did not die in the killing spree. The boy and girl from 4. I sneak up on the boy's back but I see him fall and start coughing. Looks like the smoke got to him. The girl comes toward me with a broken lightbulb, a hammer, and an ugly snarl on her acne-covered face. She tries to kill me, but I am better, stronger, and not to mention prettier, than her. _So long sucker!_ It only takes two whacks with my hammer and she's down with the bang of the cannon. Now for the last remaining tribute…

**Cheyenne's P.O.V.**

I see the psychotic girl from 1 running towards me. I pull out my knife and charge.

**Peridot's P.O.V.**

WHAT?! How did she get a knife?

**Cheyenne P.O.V.**

I charge, and her eyes flicker for- is it fear?- for a second. I brandish the knife, adrenaline lending me energy. She tries to whack me on the head with a hammer, but I duck and in one fluid motion thrust my knife forward. I hear a grunt and a sickening sucking sound as I pull the knife out. She weakly swings the hammer at my arm, and I grunt and drop the knife. Then we are both on the ground, grappling for the knife.

**Peridot's P.O.V. **

We roll over, hissing and fighting and scratching like two cats. I snarl weakly, but I can already feel myself dizzy from losing so much blood. She grabs the knife, and I dimly feel pain, but I am too far gone to really care.

**Cheyenne's P.O.V. **

She's dead. I just killed someone. I hear Claudius announce me as the victor. _"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Cheyenne Markson, the victor of the 43__rd__ annual Hunger Gaaaames!" _But I don't feel as if I have won anything. I have taken someone's life, but she was a slut, and she tried to kill me, so she probably deserved it. And besides, my district will get fried chicken and watermelon for a year! And besides, maybe that good lookin' guy back home will finally notice me…


End file.
